


Day five: Frottage

by Yellow_Mellow



Series: Despair, Hangover and Ecstacy [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Intercrural Sex, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance in three words: Legs Legs Legs, Lance loves Shiro's tits, M/M, The Writing Week, pec jobs, who don't?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: “Quindi lo hai visto anche tu, non me lo sono immaginato”“È abbastanza sottile in realtà, non penso che neanche Allura se ne sia accorta. Ma Lance è cotto di te, non me ne preoccuperei. A meno che tu non sia geloso?”“Non sono geloso, è sano e normale apprezzare altre persone, anche io ho gli occhi”“E allora quale è il problema?”“Tu pensi che gli manchi? Il sesso con le donne intendo. Alla fine è stato tutto così improvviso... Fino a poco tempo fa neanche sapevo che potesse essere interessato ai ragazzi, magari se ne è pentito”“Il fatto che Lance non abbia detto niente all'inizio non significa per forza che non ne fosse consapevole, ma solo che non si sentiva ancora pronto a parlarcene – Keith gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendo la presa in modo rassicurante – e soprattutto essere bisessuale non equivale a dover fare una scelta.”---Questa storia partecipa alla ''The Writing Week'' indetta da FanWriter.itRaccolta: Multiship / Lista: KinkDay 1. [Praise Kink][Shance]Day 2. [Cross-dressing][Klance]Day 3. [Rough Sex][Sheith]Day 4. [Mirror][Shklance]Day 5. [Frottage][Shance]
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Despair, Hangover and Ecstacy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719592
Kudos: 1





	Day five: Frottage

Shiro si appoggiò sospirando ad una colonna, prendendo un altro sorso di quello che sulla Terra sarebbe potuto passare per vino – se il vino fosse stato opalescente e in grado di far percepire il gusto della tua bevanda preferita ad ogni sorso.

Era al suo terzo bicchiere di non-vino, e doveva avere una gradazione alcolica ben più alta di quanto avesse immaginato all'inizio, perché la stanza intorno a lui ogni tanto ondeggiava, rendendo le persone presenti al gala indistinte scie di colore.

Sospirò nuovamente, cercando di concentrarsi sul gusto dolce del cocco e del rhum anziché continuare a correre con lo sguardo al centro della sala, dove sapeva trovarsi il motivo per cui aveva bevuto così tanto quella sera.

“Ti ho sempre immaginato più come l'animo della festa – Keith gli sorrise dall'altro lato della colonna, sollevando il bicchiere contro il suo in un brindisi ironico – ma in ogni caso benvenuto tra quelli che odiano gli eventi sociali”

“Siete una specie di club esclusivo? Dove sono il mio tesserino e la maglietta omaggio?”

“E rovinare il tuo bel outfit? Ahah molto divertente, non ci tengo a morire per mano di Allura e Lance”

Keith seguì il suo sguardo in mezzo alla folla, fino ad individuare il piccolo campanello di persone su cui gli occhi del leader di Voltron avevano continuato a spostarsi per tutta la sera; Allura e Lance erano l'emblema dell'eleganza nei loro completi cerimoniali alteani, a spiccare anche in mezzo alla delegazione reale aliena, che era stata definita da Coran quella mattina stessa una delle razze più attraenti dell'universo. Evidentemente l'uomo non aveva tenuto conto del potenziale combinato dei due paladini, perché tutti gli occhi dei commensali erano incollati alle loro figure.

Allura sembrava una regina nel suo lungo abito lavanda, che si modellava intorno alle sue curve e i suoi muscoli con grazia, la scollatura profonda e la pettinatura raccolta e a mettere in evidenza la femminilità delle clavicole e del collo.

L'abito del paladino blu d'altra parte aderiva in maniera peccaminosa alle cosce, mettendo in evidenza la muscolatura delle lunghe gambe e accentuando la vita stretta; la parte superiore del vestito lasciava completamente scoperta la schiena, attirando lo sguardo sulle sue spalle larghe e sulle braccia allenate grazie a tutta la pratica degli ultimi mesi. Inoltre rivelava non tanto sottilmente la cicatrice rosea che copriva quasi interamente il dorso di Lance, cicatrice che stava sfoggiando con noncuranza, come una qualunque altra parte di se stesso.

Mettere in mostra i segni impressi dalla loro lotta contro l'Impero Galra era stata un'idea di Allura per lanciare un chiaro messaggio durante le trattative diplomatiche, come monito della forza della coalizione e dei suoi combattenti; una strategia che nessuno di loro aveva appoggiato con entusiasmo, soprattutto Shiro, che odiava attirare l'attenzione sugli evidenti ricordi del suo periodo di prigionia.

In quel momento Lance rise a qualcosa detto dalla principessa Xytir, tutto zigomi e lentiggini, e l'uomo si ritrovò ancora una volta a chiedersi cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi di frequentare la persona più bella che avesse mai visto.

“Comunque perché sei qui tutto solo a sbavare sul tuo ragazzo da lontano, invece di essere sulla pista da ballo o a fare qualunque cosa facciate voi persone normali a questi eventi?”

Keith sollevò un sopracciglio con ironia, prima di tornare improvvisamente serio nel notare l'espressione corrucciata di Shiro.

Immaginava che non sarebbe stata una serata facile per l'amico, con tutte quelle parti di sé che tanto odiava alla mercé di sguardi sconosciuti, ma aveva pensato che la presenza di Lance o il suo flirt continuo lo avrebbe aiutato a smorzare la tensione. D'altronde da quando i due si erano avvicinati negli ultimi mesi Shiro era riuscito a smussare alcuni degli spigoli più acuti lasciati dal suo soggiorno nell'arena, tanto da tornare quasi il ragazzo di un tempo.

Ma doveva essere successo chiaramente qualcosa, altrimenti Shiro si sarebbe già accorto di tutto l'alcol che Pidge era riuscita a procurarsi di nascosto, assicurandosi di sequestrarlo, da bravo Space Dad responsabile quale era.

“Tu credi che a Lance possa mancare qualcosa stando con me?”

La domanda cadde tra loro come un fulmine a ciel sereno, mentre gli occhi grigi di Shiro scrutavano il viso di Keith in cerca di una reazione che confermasse qualunque crisi esistenziale stesse vivendo in quel momento.

Keith dovette mordersi la lingua per non dare una risposta impulsiva ad una domanda che non credeva di aver compreso appieno, concedendosi qualche minuto per provare ad analizzare la situazione e capire che cosa significasse tutta quella storia. Lo doveva a Shiro, la persona che più di chiunque altro gli era stato vicino nei momenti più infimi della sua giovane vita.

Tornò a far vagare lo sguardo in direzione di Lance, notando solo in quel momento come la delegazione di Xytir fosse costituita esclusivamente di individui di sesso femminile, che nonostante i plurimi arti e le squame iridescenti risultavano alquanto attraenti con quelle figure slanciate ma formose strette in un tessuto simil lattex, che lasciava davvero poco spazio alla fantasia.

Lance sembrava davvero a suo agio nel ruolo di diplomatico, tutto sorrisi e battute, come se fosse una seconda natura per lui. Ma c'era qualcosa di incongruo rispetto al suo solito atteggiamento amichevole, qualcosa che Keith non riusciva a cogliere appieno, ma che sapeva essere presente. E poi finalmente intercettò uno di quegli sguardi veloci e schivi, giusto il tempo di un battito di ciglia, che probabilmente nessuno degli invitati sarebbe riuscito ad individuare ma che ad un combattente allenato come lui non poteva sfuggire. Lance con tutta probabilità pensava di essere stato abbastanza discreto, ma non c'era alcun dubbio su come ogni pochi minuti i suoi occhi scivolassero in direzione della scollatura dell'aliena con cui stava conversando, come se non potesse fare a meno di fissarle il seno.

Shiro dovette accorgersi del suo improvviso cipiglio, perché rilasciò un piccolo sospiro rassegnato.

“Quindi lo hai visto anche tu, non me lo sono immaginato”

“È abbastanza sottile in realtà, non penso che neanche Allura se ne sia accorta. Ma Lance è cotto di te, non me ne preoccuperei. A meno che tu non sia geloso?”

“Non sono geloso, è sano e normale apprezzare altre persone, anche io ho gli occhi”

“E allora quale è il problema?”

“Tu pensi che gli manchi? Il sesso con le donne intendo. Alla fine è stato tutto così improvviso... Fino a poco tempo fa neanche sapevo che potesse essere interessato ai ragazzi, magari se ne è pentito”

“Il fatto che Lance non abbia detto niente all'inizio non significa per forza che non ne fosse consapevole, ma solo che non si sentiva ancora pronto a parlarcene – Keith gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendo la presa in modo rassicurante – e soprattutto essere bisessuale non equivale a dover fare una scelta. Ti piacciono sia il ramen che la zuppa di miso, giusto? Ma mentre mangi il ramen lo assapori, non vai a pensare al dolce gusto del miso, così come il fatto che tu stia mangiando ramen non cancella il fatto che ti piaccia anche il miso”

“Hai appena fatto una specie di metafora sessuale usando il cibo?”

“Gesù siamo ormai adulti Shiro, smettila di arrossire. Fai pure un sacco di sesso, purtroppo per noi altri poveri abitanti del castello, quindi dove è il problema, non mi sembra che Lance non sia interessato, altrimenti non starebbe con te giusto?”

Shiro annuì poco convinto, mordendosi pensieroso il labbro inferiore.

“Se non ti senti sicuro puoi sempre chiederglielo. È il tuo ragazzo, è giusto che parliate di cose come questa”

“Penso che lo farò. Grazie Keith”

“Nessun problema amico. E adesso torniamo alla festa, penso che sia il giusto momento per farti intervenire e salvare Pidge dal coma etilico”

*

“Non pensavo che una serata diplomatica potesse rivelarsi così frizzante, gli abitanti di quel pianeta sanno come divertirsi! E quella specie di vino? Quasi mi sono messo a piangere quando ho scoperto che aveva l'esatto sapore del Mojito. Il tuo di cosa sapeva?”

Lance chiaccherava allegro dal bagno mentre terminava la sua routine di cura della pelle serale; Shiro lo ascoltava solo per metà, troppo concentrato sull'elaborare il modo migliore per condividere i suoi dubbi.

“Ragazzo grosso mi stai ascoltando?”

Il letto si abbassò di qualche centimetro mentre Lance si immergeva al suo fianco, guardandolo con un sorrisetto malizioso mentre si sistemava più comodo sopra le lenzuola, vestito solo della sua indecente vestaglia blu, che non faceva nulla per nascondere le gambe chilometriche o la curva piena del culo.

“Sì scusa ero sovrappensiero. Il mio sapeva di Piña Colada”

“Mmm Dio cosa darei per mangiare del cocco”

“La tua pelle profuma sempre di cocco”

Shiro fece scorrere le dita lungo la mascella di Lance, lo sguardo distante.

“Ehi baby tutto bene? Mi sei sembrato lontano dal viaggio di ritorno in Red, qualcosa ti preoccupa?”

L'uomo si irrigidì a quelle parole, sorpreso da quanto Lance riuscisse sempre ad essere ricettivo alle sue emozioni e ai suoi stati d'animo; quella era una delle prime cose che lo aveva colpito di lui, insieme a quegli spiazzanti occhi blu, così aperti ed amichevoli da riuscire a tranquillizzarlo durante i peggiori dei suoi attacchi di panico.

“Vorrei chiederti una cosa, ma non so proprio da dove cominciare”

Lance gli sollevò il mento verso l'alto per agganciare i suoi occhi prima di rivolgergli un sorriso caldo ed incoraggiante “Magari parti solo dall'inizio?”

“Ok, posso farlo”

Shiro si sollevò sui gomiti, in modo da avere il viso alla stessa altezza, cercando di non mostrare quanto si sentisse nervoso per tutta quella conversazione; Lance attese in un tranquillo silenzio che si aprisse, il linguaggio del corpo ad indicare quanto fosse pronto all'ascolto.

“Alla festa non ho potuto fare a meno di notare quanto fossi focalizzato sul corpo della principessa Xytir, e prima che tu dica qualunque cosa davvero va bene, non sono arrabbiato o infastidito...Mi chiedevo solo se questo significasse quanto ti manchi far sesso con le donne”

Lance lo fissò spiazzato, le sopracciglia corrucciate e la bocca a formare una piccola o. Ma si riprese rapidamente dinanzi lo sguardo tormentato di Shiro, perché era quasi divertente quanto avesse frainteso tutta quella situazione.

“Per prima cosa cazzo mi dispiace davvero che tu abbia assistito a quella scena poco lusinghiera. Il materiale di quei vestiti era qualcosa di indecente, e non riuscivo a smettere di fissare la scollatura immaginandomi che effetto avrebbe avuto sui tuoi pettorali”

Shiro sembrò ancora più confuso dall'arrossire di Lance, mentre le parole si depositavano nella sua mente.

“Vuoi dire che stavi fissando il seno di quella donna pensando in realtà a me?”

“So che può sembrare una stupida scusa, ma giuro che non lo è. Io amo le tette, sono forse la mia cosa preferita, superiori persino ad un bel culo; ma i tuoi pettorali? Gesù potrei morire per i tuoi fottuti pettorali, sono così grandi, muscolosi ma al tempo stesso soffici, degni di una statua greca. E le cicatrici? Lasciami parlare delle tue cicatrici, perché so che le odi, ma creano un contrasto magnifico con il tono della tua carnagione e dei tuoi adorabili capezzoli, e incorniciano tutto quel ben di dio in maniera sublime”

In tutto quel discorso Shiro non poté fare a meno di notare come Lance fissasse con intensità la sua maglietta aderente, mentre con desiderio a stento trattenuto tracciava i contorni dei capezzoli con la punta delle dita. Cazzo e a giudicare dal principio d'erezione che poteva intravedere attraverso la vestaglia allentata era davvero dentro a tutta quella storia dei pettorali.

“Ma hai ragione, c'è qualcosa che ho fatto con alcune delle ragazze con cui sono stato e che mi manca. Ma possiamo sempre rimediare se sei interessato”

Shiro gli fece un cenno incoraggiante con la testa, abbastanza incuriosito da accantonare le insicurezze per cui tutta quella conversazione era cominciata. Keith aveva ragione, Lance era attratto da lui, anzi provava dei sentimenti nei suoi confronti, quindi era stupido dubitare del loro rapporto solo a causa della sua sessualità – e di certo voleva essere supportivo per la persona che amava.

“Adoro i tuoi pettorali e se me lo permetti mi piacerebbe fotterli”

“Come fai a dire cose del genere con quel tono serio ed essere comunque così sexy? Non ho mai provato prima, ma certo mi piacerebbe”

Lance gli fece l'occhiolino compiaciuto prima sfilargli la maglietta e coppare le mani intorno ai muscoli sodi, strizzandoli e comprimendoli dall'esterno verso l'interno, creando il perfetto solco dove incunearsi. Dopo aver ricevuto un cenno di assenso da parte di Shiro, sospinse il ragazzo sulla schiena, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo petto e posizionandosi, sputando nello spazio tra i pettorali e sul suo cazzo ormai turgido, spalmando la saliva in eccesso sui capezzoli, guadagnandosi un piccolo gemito da Shiro.

“Ok questo forse potrebbe sentirsi un po' strano all'inizio e probabilmente non farà molto per te a livello fisico, quindi se vuoi smettere fermami in qualunque momento”

Lance condusse le mani dell'uomo a sostituire le proprie, in modo da potersi puntellare con le braccia sulla testiera del letto ed iniziare a trascinarsi in avanti con spinte esplorative. Le mani di Shiro erano più grandi delle sue, ed andarono ad esercitare una maggiore pressione sui muscoli e di conseguenza sul pene, strappandogli un ansimo roco.

Era davvero sporco e sexy osservare la testa del cazzo di Lance apparire e scomparire sopra la curva dei pettorali compressi, già arrossata e gonfia per l'attrito; e forse Shiro non ci aveva mai pensato prima, ma quella vista lo stava influenzando parecchio, aiutata dal gentile contributo sonoro del fiato accelerato del compagno e il rumore bagnato e peccaminoso dell'incontro tra i due corpi.

Il volto di Lance sopra di lui era accartocciato in un'espressione estasiata, le lentiggini sulle guance e il naso deliziosamente arrossate, ciuffi di capelli attaccati alle tempie per la leggera patina di sudore, gli occhi blu offuscati dalla lussuria.

“Cazzo Shiro non hai idea di quanto tu sia sexy”

“Stavo per dire la stessa cosa di te. Non fermarti, voglio vederti venire così”

Lance gemette a quelle parole, accelerando le oscillazioni del bacino, trascinando l'erezione con maggiore forza contro lo sterno e i pettorali, strusciandosi contro quel petto sul quale aveva fantastico da troppo tempo, inseguendo senza inibizioni il proprio orgasmo.

Shiro non si perse un secondo di quella splendida visione, rabbrividendo di desiderio allo schizzare dello sperma caldo sul suo petto e collo e al suono rotto emesso da Lance nel ripulire con la lingua tutto il casino fatto.

“Non so se mi riprenderò mai da questa vista - Lance crollò nuovamente al suo fianco, un enorme sorriso stordito ad illuminarlo tutto – non credo che possa funzionare anche per te, visto che il mio torace non è così definito, ma magari hai in mente qualche altre parte del mio corpo che ti piacerebbe usare?”

I pensieri di Shiro vennero immediatamente attirati verso il ricordo delle cosce muscolose di Lance fasciate negli stretti pantaloni del completo elegante, così come quello di avere le sue lunghe gambe deliziosamente avvolte intorno al collo, in una morsa così stretta da farlo piagnucolare.

“Sì avrei in mente qualcosa”

Shiro si trascinò in ginocchio davanti a Lance, sollevandogli le gambe verso l'alto, facendogli agganciare le caviglie intorno al collo prima di inserire il suo cazzo tra le cosce leggermente dischiuse.

La pressione esercitata dalla carne morbida intorno alla sua erezione era perfetta, la consistenza della pelle elastica e liscia faceva davvero qualcosa per la sua mente a pezzi, già molto avanti nella corsa verso il suo piacere grazie a tutta la visione del suo fidanzato caldo che si scopava i suoi pettorali.

Lance sotto di lui era la perfetta incarnazione del piacere, tutto arrossato e soddisfatto dal suo precedente orgasmo, lo sguardo affamato concentrato lì dove il pene di Shiro si spingeva e ritirava con movimenti frenetici, mentre incoraggiante lo stuzzicava stringendo i quadricipiti femorali in una morsa ferrea così da aumentare l'attrito in modo indecente.

Bastarono pochi minuti di quel trattamento prima che i fianchi di Shiro tremassero e balbettassero incoerenti contro lo spazio forzato tra le cosce del suo partner, facendolo riversare sulla distesa di pelle abbronzata, continuando il dondolio anche nelle scosse di assestamento, incapace di fermarsi, troppo immerso nel momento per vergognarsi del suo comportamento da adolescente arrapato.

“Questo è stato pazzesco”

Si scambiarono un bacio profondo e lento, tutto lingua e tocchi sensuali di labbra, soddisfatti e rilassati nel loro bagliore post sesso, ammorbidito dall'influenza dell'alcol e di quel sentimento che giorno dopo giorno cresceva sempre più all'interno della loro relazione.

“Cazzo sì. E comunque posso affermare con assoluta certezza che quel vestito scollato di latex starebbe mille volte meglio su di te”


End file.
